castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Barry-N
Keep up the good work Just want you to know your hard work is appreciated. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:58 PM PST 25 May 2010 Thanks for uploading all those images Glad someone is uploading item and other stuff images. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:22 AM PST 13 Jun 2010 Update default epic/rare/uncommon/common templates default tooltip text I made the default the text you've been using to save you typing. Check them out: * : * : * : * : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:46 PM PST 24 Jun 2010 *Thanks. BTW, I finally got a legendary and the text color is orange. Perhaps we could add it next? ** Like this orange? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:34 AM PST 27 Jun 2010 *** Here you go: : -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:24 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 MySpace version Are you playing the MySpace version too? I haven't gotten very far (only about level 26). It annoys me that the devs appear to be making the two versions diverge and maybe for no good reason. The MySpace version has very little high level content, but lots of these "epic" quests that are not in the Facebook version. Good catch on the Arielle hero. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:22 PM PST 28 Jun 2010 *I don't actually. I checked it out when it was released but didn't really have the attention span to play and monitor 2 accounts seriously. I stopped at level 9. I even ignored the forum threads about it...until I saw an image of Arielle in my news feed in FB last night. I'm disappointed that she's MSCA exclusive, as a general collector I can't take it lol. It's also not helping that the CA tweet says they have no plans of bringing the content to FB currently. Anyways, I'll play an energy game over there to investigate her bonus items. At least, until some new exclusive contents are introduced or I get bored. Barry-N 06:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Elin- level 2 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 10 against monsters. Elin- level 3 -While equipped, increases Player Attack by 15 against monsters. *Yeah. Did I made an error in the article? I see you've edited it already if there is (assuming that unregistered contributor is you).Barry-N 17:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind updating the news and news archive? I've been kind of busy, so haven't had enough time to work on this wiki, but you seem to be conscientious. This basically means checking the "News" section of the Castle Age game Home page and adding new articles based on what shows up there. Articles are in the form of News_Archive/''M_DD_YY'' and should be in the News Archive category. After that I usually add them to the News page and the News Archive page. Also, now that (congrats!), you should feel free to update MediaWiki:Sitenotice. I think you're supposed to increment the number at MediaWiki:Sitenotice id, but I'm not sure that's necessary. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:44 AM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Oh, I didn't notice that lol. I held off with the News Archive since I thought it's reserved for you guys but, I'll get to it. Now sure about the Sidenotice, I'm not that good with witty comments lol. Barry-N 16:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ** You did a great job! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:35 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 Now officially listed as an admin I added you to Castle Age Wiki:Administrators. LOL, I wasn't on the list either. You might want to spruce up your user page... it looks kinda empty. ;-) -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:42 PM PST 5 Aug 2010 *Haha, I kinda thought I would be just another guy. But yeah, maybe I should talk same stuff about over there. :) Barry-N 00:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ** Ah, now that you mentioned it. There is a page called Castle Age Wiki:Staff. Barry, you may want to list yourself there =) **:Would you mind doing it (you can choose your own picture)? Hanzou-sama 05:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) **::Thanks and done. :) Barry-N. Great job with sitenotice You have a good eye. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:49 PM PST 14 Aug 2010 *Thanks. I was also thinking to add the Favor Point one but I that will be too many things in the notice and I don't want to take out the Arena and Oblivion. Barry-N 03:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Monster data I think we should add the too (lands also). I find it valuable data. My research on Stamina based monsters is not complete but I find the results satisfactory. I'll recheck some of my data, although I believe it to be correct. NorthFury 15:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) * I appreciate your work. I see no reason why we shouldn't add lands. If you have data on the uncommons, feel free to add them. I typically don't look at those unless they are Spartan Warriors. :P Barry-N 15:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oblivion Chest change Sorry if I caused any issues there, Barry, but I was simply trying to change Bladebounrne to Bladebourne. I wasn't reversing the header order intentionally on my end. I tried both the editor and plain source. I always saw the source showing correctly here, but something happened when I posted it and the header/table order was reversed. I could see the issue if I did a comparison, but I could never see the wrong code on my side. Perhaps there's something odd with how this works with FF 3.6.8? I find the new editor thing lags like crazy while I try to get it into the source edit mode. *I see, that clears it up. I intentionally named it as Bladebounrne since that's how it's seen in the Oblivion chest. Clearly a typo (as several other) but left it like that anyways. Thanks for the edit. It's no problem with me, just having to clean up a lot of troll edits that I thought your edit was another one of them. I hope you understand and I also too apologize for initially seeing you as such. Barry-N 06:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Good job maintaining the wiki I've been kind of busy on other wikis, but if you feel like you're doing all the work, just make a list of things you'd like to take off your plate and put them on my talk page and I'll start working on them. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:37 PM PST 3 Sep 2010 *Nah, CA has been quiet recently. I'm mostly just cleaning up troll edits. I just learned of the block list and started to make use of it. :P. I may have missed some though, just because Dawn of the Dragon got my attention. Barry-N 07:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I played Dawn of the Dragons for a little bit, since it had alot of promise. Unfortunately, DotD seems to get pretty slow eventually and really feels like a beta that is going nowhere. Tell me what you think of it. Maybe I missed some things. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:27 AM PST 6 Sep 2010 *** I've only been playing for a week or so (level 30~ currently). I have quite a few reservations on it but I'm being patient as I'm still low level and the game is still in the early stages. The one I liked best was using magic to enhance gains/damage during raids. Although there doesn't seem to be a variety as of now as some magic are just too overpowering comparing others in terms of effect. I like CA to have this system, but hope to avoid the trap DotD fell on the balance of power/effect. The bosses doesn't seem to have a logical difficulty progression based on the order of quests. The first one (kobold) was easy (150k), the second boss (scorpion) caught me off-guard (5M). An unreasonably steep climb considering that the dude's essence is obtained in the second area of the first land. I think even a full gang of fresh faces wouldn't be able to take him down. I understood their 'order' on the beasties, but it doesn't make sense in terms of time of availability. Not being able to redo finished quests doesn't sit with me, much more so since those don't drop stat points anyway. I haven't finished the hardest level so I can't be 100% sure but it seems like too big a sacrifice just to avoid equipment/component farming. Other than those, everything seems ok based on what they have. ...looks like I let out a lot. :P I should be submitting this to the developers themselves but I don't care too much about it right now. I'm a bit surprised that some of the old guards of CA have raved about it so much (a bit too much IMHO). But I guess I'm interested in it myself to see what lies ahead of this crawl newbie stage. Barry-N 18:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Epic Quests Now there are Epic Quests on Facebook Castle Age. I think there should be a new page for every quest with links to it on the Land Quests. NorthFury 08:26, September 8, 2010 (UTC) : Fandyllic made one over here Epic Quests. I edited that one a bit although only for a General FAQ. I lack the wit to type some text to elaborate on some introductory stuff and explaining. There is also a guide here Arielle/Quest_and_gear_guide although that is for Mist and Water only. A new page with more details and stuff will be good, if you are planning such. Feel free to use those pages as a resource if you need them. Barry-N 08:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think the pages are now complete. I don't know if City of Jiraya has a Special Event for Area 2. I didn't seem to get any. The pages would be a good addition to the Quests menu (a new Epic Quests sub-menu; like the Demi-Quests sub-menu): * City of Jiraya * Kingdom of Earth * Kingdom of Mist * Kingdom of Water: Docks * Kingdom of Water: Underground Caves * Kingdom of Water: Dark Tower NorthFury 16:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) **Awesome work. Better than I expected! Yeah, I think the menu needs updating. Not sure how to do it and I was quite afraid I'd screw up but let's try. Barry-N 16:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight work Before I talk about the Spotlight, thanks again for all the great work you're doing. Onto Spotlight... It looks like we're very close to getting a Spotlight somewhere on Wikia. I'm not sure how it all works, but if we get one, it will be a good thing. I'll finish up the uncategorized pages, but if you can keep a watch on my talk page, in case something else comes up, it would be appreciated. Hopefully there's nothing else to be done. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:06 PM PST 14 Sep 2010 *Alright, I'll check on it regularly. I've been busy the last couple of days, fixing my college schedule. Now it's done, I should be a bit free again. Barry-N 09:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ** I think I fixed all the outstanding problems. According to w:Community_Central_talk:Spotlights, our spotlight started on September 17, but I'm not sure how long it will run, but I haven't seen it yet. I'm on the beta new look skin, so maybe it can't be seen there. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:58 PM PST 20 Sep 2010 Question 16:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC)"Qustion A hero on war council but not equipted hero. a) Does he get item bonus specific to him. b) Does he get bonus for ability, e.g. Does Calista get Attack bonus for every Vampire Thanks sparkling-rainbow@live.com :(a) I'm not sure but the devs says they should. :(b) Nope, because Calista boosts the player's attack, not her own. Barry-N 06:40, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Illusia's Bauble - shield vs amulet I noticed that you changed Illusia's Bauble back from a shield to an amulet on the Blacksmith page under the Vangard Chest items. Several other places in this wiki refer to it as a shield, including the Shields/Offhand Weapons chart lower down on the Blacksmith page and the Oracle -> Monthly Specials -> Sept. 2009 info for Illusia. Even though it does look like an amulet I remember this one as having an odd name for the type that was featured on the CA front page. Just in the last couple months Illusia was featured again with her gear and I'm nearly certain that thing was listed as a shield. I don't have this item or Illusia, but even with items and the general it can still be difficult to tell in CA what things really are, as item types are most prominently listed for featured general equipment. Are you sure it is an amulet? If so, perhaps all those other places should be changed to match. * I do not have it as well but by viewing keeps of others players who have it, I confidently conclude that it is an amulet since it is among the amulet bunch (item arrangement in keep goes Weapon -> Shield -> Helmet -> Armor -> Amulet -> Magic -> Glove). I think that's a pretty conclusive evidence right there. If you know other areas of this wiki has it labeled as a shield, please feel free to edit it to amulet. If you have evidence that it is a shield, please feel free to present it as well. Thanks. Barry-N 22:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The sorting does seem like fair proof that it is an amulet. Some areas are locked, for example the Monthly Generals area. I couldn't edit that page if I wanted to. * Oh, I forgot I locked that page every two weeks. Whenever it's freely editable by anyone, some trolls replace numbers making a mess of the info. Registered contributors are allowed to edit it. If you don't feel like registering, then I will edit it myself. Thanks for pointing that out. Barry-N 08:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * I have Illusia, Illusia's Bauble and the Wand of Illusia. When I equip Illusia her the two items I have do not show up in her item bonuses. It must be a glitch. But as Barry-N mentioned it is listed among my amulets on my keep page. ~~MrRandyLG 08:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) * Maybe not a glich. It looks like there are no item bonuses for her items. ~~MrRandyLG 08:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Side Bar When you go to oracle and click on Treasure Chests, it brings up the oracle page. I was thinking that the chest page should load when clicking on treasure chest. The oracle page does have all the info that is on the chest page and more. so if you think we should keep it linked to orcale page at least have go to the treasure chest area Treasure Chests and put a redirect on the chest page. ~~MrRandyLG 05:14, October 17, 2010 (UTC) * Well to be honest, I never noticed that as I always went directly to the specific chest page. But I edited it now. :) It has to have more description added to it though. Kinda like the one the in the Oracle page. Maybe we could summarize the text in the Oracle page and put the more descriptive one in this page. Barry-N 05:54, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Oracle/Monthly Specials? Can you check the Oracle/Monthly Specials for Azalia Number 87, I attempted to purchase today and it gave me #84 Serenity Blade, I went back and checked my browser history and it shows # 87 so not sure what happened. I applogize if this is in the wrong area but did not no where to ask! Thanks! 18:46, November 18, 2010 (UTC) * I've checked with the CA forums and Azalia still has #87 buy number. Possible errors I can think of: (1) You mis-pressed #7 with #4 on your numeric key pad as Azalia -> Serenity Blade is 3 spots off and this is the only way you can miss and get this combo. (2) You are hit by CA bugs which have been rampant this past week(s). Barry-N 22:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I think you are right about the bug, I just tried it again and got another Serenity Blade and I verified it was definately #87 before hitting enter. 19:17, November 19, 2010 (UTC) * It is possible that they botched up the buy number and didn't notice (if it's not intentional). The problem with this is that they would most likely ignore any pleas to refund. I would recommend posting in this thread: http://174.37.115.166/cforum/showthread.php?t=33960 about your issue, maybe hope that someone has similar problem and the devs address it. Barry-N 10:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Still doing okay? Things seem to be running smoothly, but I just wanted to check in. MrRandyLG seems to be doing alot of good work. Don't forget to give a little pep talk to good contributors that you notice. As usual, if you have any questions or need any help, I'm around, but mostly answering questions at Community Central Forum, making logos occasionally at Logo Creation wiki, and bouncing around various other wikis. I'm in danger of getting back into World of Warcraft, but maybe I'll be able to resist somewhat. ;-) If you want to become a bureaucrat, ask Vincent The Frugal if it's okay. Otherwise you can ask him to make new based on your recommendations. Of the bureaucrats, he still seems to take an interest in checking in. He's the founder, so I'm sure he wants to make sure things are going smoothly as well. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:31 AM PST 3 Dec 2010 :Thanks. Still doing okay here, just drafting some stuff with my guild (and 4 other branch guilds) since we've reshuffled a little bit. I'm playing a bit more with DotD and LoaTS since I found out some friends at school play them. :Yep, Randy has been doing great. Maybe I need to thank good contributors more instead of looking out for troll edits :P. What's a bureaucrat btw? Barry-N 09:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Why thank you, I try to do my best. BTW Fandyllic I might have some more CSS requests coming your way soon :-) . Getting busy with my Quest page project again. [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 11:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::A bureaucrat is a slightly more powerful admin that has the power to make more admins (and demote, if necessary). Wiki site admins are usually broken up into two groups: - like me (and you, Barry-N) and - like Vincent. Bureaucrats have some other powers, but making sysops is the main one. All Wikia wiki founders are automatically a bureaucrat of their wiki. They may also make other bureacrats, but that has to be done more carefully. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:39 PM PST 5 Dec 2010 News Archive I noticed that the last news archive (News Archive/12/02/10) is formatted differently in the title. It has the slashes (12/02/10) instead of the usual spaces (12 02 10). I like it better with the slashes. Is there a reason we have used spaces in the past? Will it be alright to switch over to slashes in future News Archives? [[User:MrRandyLG| MrRandyLG ]] talk 06:45, December 14, 2010 (UTC) * I think we used it because the first one used it and the succeeding ones simply followed suit with the "format". I'm sure there are no problems with using slashes as long as the link is correct and displays the correct numbers (date). Barry-N 07:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Using slashes in a page name can make subpages which can be confusing. For example News Archive/12/02/10 is technically "12/02/10" subpage of News Archive, but fortunately subpages are only handled one level deep, so it doesn't get worse. Our News Archives articles should really use a year/month/day format, so they will sort correctly in Category:News Archive. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:09 PM PST 15 Dec 2010 *** Now that you mentioned it, you're right. Didn't realize it before. :P Barry-N 23:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Annihilator Chest you know, it might be because ive only been playing for a couple monthes now, ut it seems like this chest isnt going to stick out much, unless every single boss coming up is going to be a guild or big boss battle now. then this might be popular, though i still perfer oblivion.. just a comment (from E.miller) i see that you help this page and do a great job, so thank you :]. what do you think about this new chest that just arrived. ive only been playing for a few months now, but i have mixed feeling about it. i know that they are going to be releasing those bigger boss battle types of battling now, but i still think that the pay out of this chest isnt going to be as good as, say, oblivion. but thats just me haha. thank you for contributing. oh, and bte on serylis pageyou have "corp or men and women" instead of "corp of men and women"